1. Field of the Invention
The present information relates to a content reproduction control method using a mobile device and the mobile device employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device may be configured to perform various functions. The examples of such various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing still or moving images through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of playing music files through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile devices may include an additional function capable of implementing games, and some other mobile devices may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile devices may receive broadcast or multicast signals, thereby allowing a user to view video or television programs.
Furthermore, efforts for supporting and enhancing the functions of the mobile device have been continued. The foregoing efforts may include the improvement of software and hardware as well as the change or improvement of structural elements constituting a mobile device.
In order to deal with such a request, recent mobile devices may support a digital living network alliance (DLNA) function.
In general, DLNA is a function capable of allowing the user to freely share multimedia contents via a network. The DLNA function may have an advantage capable of freely sharing multimedia contents such as music files, photos, videos, and the like via a network between electronic devices (e.g., computers, TVs, and others) manufactured based on the DLNA guideline as well as mobile devices.
For instance, an electronic device supporting the DLNA function may be connected to a home network through WiFi to allow the user to check or display multimedia contents (photos, videos) stored in a mobile device through TV or PC. In other words, products designed based on the DLNA guideline may freely share multimedia contents such as music files, photos, videos and the like with one another via a home network.
Furthermore, the sharing and reproduction of multimedia files between devices within a home network may be controlled by using a mobile device. However, when a plurality of devices share and reproduce a plurality of multimedia files, it is a situation that there exist insufficient methods for easily and intuitively managing this.
On the other hand, a touch function of the mobile device may allow the user who is unfamiliar with a button/key input to conveniently perform the operation of the terminal using a touch screen, and in recent years, the touch function becomes an important feature of the mobile device together with a user interface (UI) as well as simple input. Accordingly, the touch function may be applicable to mobile devices in more various forms, and therefore, the development of a user interface (UI) that is suitable to the purpose will be further required.
As a result, a method of easily and intuitively managing a situation where a plurality of contents are reproduced in a plurality of reproduction devices supporting the DLNA function may be required to be applied to mobile devices.